<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Are We Going by NokiLoki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342258">Where Are We Going</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NokiLoki/pseuds/NokiLoki'>NokiLoki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Duty (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Call of Duty Zombies - Freeform, Crew as Family, Gen, Head Injury, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NokiLoki/pseuds/NokiLoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my challenge entry for the CoD:Zombies Amino's Easter Egg Song Challenge (EEsongchallenge2020).<br/>I was assigned "Where Are We Going' by Malukah &amp; Treyarch, the EE song in Mob of the Dead<br/>Based on the time I passed out from pain and had microsecond amnesia. When you’re coming back the world is like an abstract painting.<br/>Read this imagining your favorite CoD Zombies crew. The Left 4 Dead crew or any four people would work as well. Thr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Song Based Collections, Song Based FanFiction</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Are We Going</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was an image. Dark grey above with tan and silver lines in an unexplained placement.</p><p>This image meant nothing. It existed, or did it? It was perceived by a person who couldn’t tell what, where, who, or why they were.</p><p>‘Do we let go of all we know?’ Something, thought. ‘I wasn’t aware I could know.”</p><p>He could remember by the voices of his three teammates.</p><p>“Are we all blinded by fear?!” A voice shouted above him in an argumentative tone while another sang below him, as if it was at the back of his head, or perhaps coming from the depths of Hell.</p><p>The back of his head was on the ground, which was hard concrete. He wasn’t dead, he could hear something, someone. Or maybe that’s what being dead felt like. He felt everything. His teammates were shouting above him, to the side of him, and all around. Their voices swam in his head, disorganized and incomprehensible. Fading in and out as if his very life was fading into nothing and yet, all at once everything.</p><p>‘Where do we go when we let go ?’</p><p>He had come from nothing and he could soon return. The most fearful thing was what nothing wasn’t. Light, darkness, bliss, pain, existence and everything known was what nothing wasn’t. Past this line of thinking wasn’t something he was ready for, and yet the fantasy and incomprehensible nature of the beyond was taking over. He could only manage the faintest of thoughts in his battle to stay.</p><p>‘I feel I'm falling from here.’ He wished he could warn the voices around him, to let them know he was still hanging on.</p><p>Plenty was uttered in dismay by the voices, one statement of which stuck out to him. “Just… Just stop. Just let go. Please.”</p><p>‘Don't let me go,’ he pleaded loudly in his mind. As the thought and the desire grew louder, so did his pain, so did his reality. He was paralyzed but somewhat conscious. He was conscious enough to feel himself dying, painful and terrifying.</p><p>Motionless but aware, it was all he could do to let his emotions speak for him. Tears of fright, pain, and sorrow built up behind his eyelids before revealing themselves in thick streams down his face.</p><p><br/>
What was that sound? Everything became muffled yet all at once intensified. The pain reached its peak in a climax, almost orgasmic.<br/>
“Is it the calling...</p><p>We hear...We hear…?” The echoes in the grimy halls penetrated his mind, capturing his attention. “How do....How do</p><p>We know ?”</p><p>He slipped away like a cat burglar into the night.</p><p>He had taken so much, owing everything he had to Life, but in the end he kept nothing.</p><p>He wouldn't need it for where he was going.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The seemingly dead body inhaled. Finally a sign of life.</p><p>“Ah, he breathes! Finally!!!” A loud voice sounded irritated and relieved at the same time. He could recognize that conceited asshole’s voice anywhere. That voice that he felt so strongly towards was his rival’s and it revitalized his sense of self. He knew his own name, his feelings and opinions.</p><p>Fingers moved to lift his eyelid delicately. They were calling out his name in desperation for a response. The man attempting to resuscitate him came in and out of focus. He asked, pleaded and lightly shook his comrade’s body again and again, determined to make him stir.</p><p>He had worked so hard to resuscitate him and could see just how weak and frail he was. All he needed to know was how bad a state they were in, but he wouldn’t answer.</p><p>The truth was, he didn’t answer the questions because he wasn’t sure if he could. He was unsure if anything he uttered could be an honest answer. How could he experience death when there was only ever sensation? How could he know for certain he had actually survived?</p><p>He looked to the others for validation, about to ask ‘Am I real? Am i alive?’ but just by their expressions he knew the answer.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Lyrics:<br/>
Where are we going,<br/>
From here?<br/>
Where do we go?<br/>
Are we all blinded by fear?<br/>
How do we know?<br/>
How do we know?<br/>
Where do we go?<br/>
Where do we go?<br/>
How do we know?<br/>
Where do we go?<br/>
Where are we going,<br/>
From here?<br/>
How do we know?<br/>
Where do we go?<br/>
Where are we going,<br/>
From here?<br/>
Do we let go of all we know?<br/>
Are we all blinded by fear?<br/>
Where do we go,<br/>
When we let go?<br/>
I feel I'm falling<br/>
From here,<br/>
Don't let me go.<br/>
Is it the calling,<br/>
We hear,<br/>
We hear?<br/>
How do,<br/>
How do<br/>
We know?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I won a challenge with this story. I was the only one to enter in the writing section, so me winning by default isn't unlikely. The challenge was really cool because it had many different entry alternatives like cosplay, edits, drawings and writing. There were 3 entries total, which is a shame.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>